Nothing Else Matters
by Androide 18
Summary: Goku, Chichi, Bulma y Vegeta son adolescentes de 16 años y estudian en el mismo instituto. Cada uno tiene su personalidad, con un problema a superar. Unos un poco más complicado, otros no tanto. Pero juntos sufrirán las consecuencias. ¿Podrán superarlos?
1. Descubriendo la verdad

**NdlT:** Bien, pues este es un fic de **MayaBriefs **que escribió en inglés y portugués y le pedí si podía traducirlo al español. En mi perfil podréis encontrar un enlace a las versiones originales y otro enlace a uno de sus dibujos de DeviantArt con el que os podréis inspirar para los protas (sobre todo Vegeta, que está un poco más cambiado). ¡Espero que os guste!

**NdlA: **Sexo, drogas y Rock n' Roll! Jaja. Básicamente eso ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing Else Matters<strong>

**Personajes:**

**Vegeta: **Es un chico de 16 años y con un humor negro. Es el hijo del presidente, le gusta el heavy metal y toca la batería en un grupo de música. Su único amigo es Goku y está enamorado de Bulma, una chica de su instituto. Tiene problemas con el alcohol y no hace naca para remediarlo. (Va a segundo con Goku).

**Goku: **Sus padres fallecieron y fue criado por su abuelo. Tiene 16 años y es un chico simpático y querido, que se esfuerza por sacar buenas notas. Le hacen bulling porque es solitario y lo rechazan. Su único amigo es Vegeta, ya que crecieron juntos debido a que su abuelo era el chofer del presidente. Tiene problemas con las chicas y nunca ha estado con ninguna. (Va a segundo con Vegeta).

**Bulma****: **Es la hija del dueño de Corporación Cápsula, tiene 16 años y es rica y muy inteligente. Tiene un carácter muy fuerte y muchas le tienen envidia (incluso odio) por ser demasiado guapa. Tiene cuatro buenas amigas, pero su mejor amiga es Chichí. Sufre anorexia pero no sabe lidiar muy bien con eso. (Va a segundo con Chichí).

**Chichí: **Hija de padres separados, tiene 16 años y ha sufrido mucho con la separación de sus padres cuando era niña. Sin embargo, no es una chica a la que le guste romper las reglas. Buena amiga de Lunch y 18, pero su mejor amiga es Bulma. Le encanta el arte, dibujar y sacar fotos de distintas cosas. Le gusta ayudar a sus amigos cuando lo necesitan y su pasión secreta es Goku. (Va a segundo con Bulma).

**18: **Es una chica muy guapa pero muy complicada. Tiene 17 años y tuvo una infancia difícil, no sabe quién es su padre. Se volvió rebelde y ha estado más de una vez involucrada con drogas. Le gusta lo extremo y tiene varios piercings y tatuajes. (Va a tercero con Lunch, Krilin y Yamcha).

**Lunch: **Tiene 17 años, proviene de una buena familia, con la que nunca ha tenido problemas. Debido a la convivencia con 18, se ha vuelto un poco rebelde, pero es buena persona y siempre intenta dar consejos a sus amigas. Lunch es tranquila, pero si se meten sus amigos o sus seres querido, puede volverse una fiera. (Va a tercero con 18, Krilin y Yamcha).

**Yamcha: **Juega en el equipo de la universidad y solo está con Bulma para mantener su estatus. Tiene 18 años y es de los chicos más populares de la escuela. Siempre saca malas notas. Le da mucha importancia a lo que dicen sobre él, por lo que trata de tener cosas buenas y a la última aunque su situación financiera no sea la mejor. (Va a tercero con 18, Krilin y Lunch).

**Krilin: **Juega en el equipo con Yamcha, pero nadie lo tiene muy en cuenta, quizás por su apariencia y su forma de ser. Tiene 17 años y no le importa mucho ser popular, solo juega por diversión. Como amigo de Yamcha, trata de darle consejos para mejorar su actitud. (Va a tercero con 18, Lunch y Yamcha).

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>: _**Descubriendo la verdad**_

Domingo. 17:00h.

Desde el interior de su habitación escuchó pasos que corrían hacia la habitación de al lado y el ruido de dos fuertes portazos.

Chichí se extrañó al ver la violencia con la que había llegado Bulma. Dejó el pincel que sujetaba a un lado y, aún cubierta de pintura, fue a ver qué pasaba. Salió de su cuarto y llamó a la puerta del de al lado, pero en un primer momento no obtuvo respuesta.

– **¿Bulma? ¿Te encuentras bien?** – preguntó preocupada desde fuera. Notó que la puerta estaba abierta, así que entró. Chichí vio que su amiga estaba tirada en la cama llorando con la cabeza cubierta con una almohada. – **Oh Bulma… ¿Qué ha pasado?** – Se sentó en el borde de la cama y Bulma levantó un poco su rostro para contestar a su amiga.

–**Oh Chichí…– **la peliazul la abrazó, llorando en su hombro. Bulma necesitaba sacar fuera todo lo que había pasado, estaba rota por dentro.

–**Ya está Bulma, estoy aquí, ahora dime: ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás así?**

– **¡Yamcha, ese idiota!** **– **Habló con ira en la voz.

– **¿Qué ha hecho?**

–**Me dijo que no podía quedar conmigo hoy, que debía entrenar para el partido de la semana que viene. Yo… ¡Yo le creí! Pero…**

–**Pero…–**Chichí animaba a Bulma a seguir al ver que abría la boca pero no seguía hablando.

–**Después de comer decidí irme al centro comercial a hacer algunas compras, ya que tú tenías que acabar el trabajo de clase para mañana. Yo estaba… yo estaba contenta por estar sola. De repente vi… ¡aquel mentiroso!**

– **¡Por Kami! Sigue contándome.**

–**Yamcha estaba abrazado a una chica, respiré hondo para apartar los malos pensamientos que tenía, traté de convencerme que no era nada, sin embargo… ¡Él la besó!**

– **¿Qué?**

– **¡Sí! Chichí, no sabes cómo me dolió, no podía seguir viendo aquella escena y salí corriendo de allí…**

–**Bulma… No te pongas así…**

–**Ah Chichí, tú siempre supiste bien como era él. Incluso cuando íbamos juntos por la calle él miraba a otras chicas…**

– **¿Qué vas a hacer?**

– **¡Voy a cortar con él! No acepto la traición, esta es la prueba de que no está funcionando.**

– **¿Pero tú lo quieres o no?**

–**Ya no sé… Tal vez sí, tal vez no…**

– **¡Oh, Bulma!** **–**Chichí la abrazó.

* * *

><p>Era casi la hora de cenar, Chichí seguía en la habitación de Bulma haciéndole compañía para que se sintiera mejor cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.<p>

– **¡Chicas!** **– **Llamó una voz muy conocida.

– **¡Lunch!** **– **Chichí fue a abrir la puerta.

– **¡Hola! ¿Cómo estáis?** **– **Preguntó Lunch entrando en la habitación.

– **Todo bien– **Contestó la morena

– **Habla por ti– **Dijo Bulma sentada en la cama.

– **¿Qué ocurre Bulma? No te ves demasiado bien.**

– **Es una larga historia…**

–**Bueno, entonces puedes contarlo luego, he venido para preguntaros si queríais cenar con 18 y conmigo.**

– **¡Ah, eso sería perfecto!** **– **Exclamó Chichí–**. Sí que vamos, ¿no, Bulma? Te iría bien para distraerte un poco.**

Bulma suspiró.

–**Tienes razón, vayamos, Yamcha no merece mi dolor por él–** Dijo levantándose de la cama con la cabeza bien alta.

Salieron de la habitación de Bulma y el frío de la calle les golpeó. Bajaron a las habitaciones del primer piso y entraron en la de Lunch, donde 18 esperaba sentada en el sofá.

–**Voy a preparar la cena, ¿Por qué no nos cuentas qué ha pasado, Bulma?** **– **Sugirió Lunch.

Bulma repitió lo mismo que le había contado a la pelinegra a 18 y Lunch.

– **Hmpf, nunca me gustó ese tipo, harás bien dejándolo– **comentó 18.

– **Sí, quizás…– **Dijo Bulma.

– **Vamos Bulma, no te pongas así, ya sabes que puedes que contar con nosotras para lo que quieras– **Añadió Lunch.

La cena estaba lista. Se sirvieron todas, pero la peliazul llenó muy poco su plato. Sus amigas sabían de su problema e intentaban ayudarla.

–**Bulma eso es muy poco–** Dijo Chichí mirando el plato de su amiga.

–**Es que no tengo mucha hambre.**

Le sonrió a su amiga, pero comió dos bocado y nada más.

Bulma, Chichí, 18 y Lunch eran muy amigas. Vivian en el mismo sitio, en la primera planta se encontraban los apartamentos de 18 y Lunch, y en el segundo los de Bulma y Chichí. Era un local donde los estudiantes podían alquilar un apartamento mientras estudiaban en el Orange Star High School. Había un edificio para chicas y otro, en frente, para chicos, donde vivían Vegeta y Goku.


	2. Noticia

**NdlT:** Recuerdo que es un fic de **MayaBriefs, **si queréis la versión original están los links en mi perfil junto con una imagen para imaginaros a los protagonistas.

**NdlA: **Yamcha tiene una personalidad un poco diferente para mejorar el fic ^^

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama y el fic de MayaBriefs, yo solo lo traduzco para los hablantes de español.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTHING ELSE MATTERS<strong>

**Capítulo**** 2: ****Noticia**

Lunes. 10:15. Recreo.

-**Coraje Bulma, todo saldrá bien**- se dijo a sí misma-**. Deseadme suerte, chicas.**

**-¡Buena suerte!-** dijeron Chichí y Lunch a la vez, 18 no dijo nada.

Bulma entró en el campo donde el equipo de Yamcha jugaba y se sentó en un banco, él dejó el juego cuando la vio allí.

-**¡Hola Bulma! Pensaba que estabas con tus amigas-**comentó Yamcha sentándose a su lado.

-**No, solo he venido para hablar contigo-**

**-¿En serio? ¿Sabes, por qué no aprovechamos el recreo y matamos la nostalgia? Al final ayer no nos vimos-**dijo abrazándola.

-**Ah, no Yamcha, no te eché de menos- **dijo ella apartándolo.

-¡**¿No?**

Bulma se levantó -**Voy a ser directa… ¡Quiero cortar contigo! ¡Y estoy decidida!**

Yamcha también se levantó -**¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué?**

**-¡No puedo seguir con alguien que me miente para traicionarme e irse con una cualquiera!**

**-¿D-de qué estás hablando?**

**-¡Te vi con otra, no intentes ocultarlo! Entonces Yamcha, perdóname pero tengo cosas que hacer-**dijo saliendo de allí.

-**¡Espera Bulma! ¡No puedes terminar conmigo de esta manera! ¿Qué van a decir los otros de mí?**

**-"¿Qué van a decir los otros de mí?". ¡Entonces tú estás preocupado por eso y no por el hecho de no estar más conmigo! ¡Ahora veo como eres realmente! ¡Yo no me creía cuando los demás hablaban mal de ti! ¡Como fui de idiota!-** Bulma salió de allí, se mantuvo fuerte hasta entonces, pero de camino a su clase, una lágrima se escurrió por su mejilla.

* * *

><p>-<strong>¿Has escuchado las últimas noicias?<strong>

**-¿Qué noticias?**

**-¡Yamcha está soltero!**

**-¿Qué? ¡No me lo puedo creer!**

**-Créetelo amiga, ¡aquella idiota de Bulma Briefs ya no está con él!**

Contaban dos chicas al lado de Goku. Este último termino de recoger su material de la taquilla y salió corriendo hacia el aula. Goku llegó al mismo tiempo que el profesor y se sentó al lado de Vegeta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**-¿Por qué sonríes, imbécil?**

**-Ah Vegeta, no hace falta que te pongas de mal humor. ¡Tengo una buena noticia que darte!**

**-¿Buena noticia? Hmpf ¿Qué podría ser bueno?**

**-Escuché la conversa de dos chicas…**

**-¿Y qué?**

**-¡No me interrumpas! Continúo, ellas estaban hablando aunque yo no quería escuchar la conversación…**

**-¡Habla de una vez! Ya entendí esa parte. ¿Qué era eso "tan bueno" de lo que estaban hablando?**

**-Yamcha y Bulma han roto.**

**-Vale, ¿y qué?**

**-¿Cómo que "y qué"? A ti te gusta Bulma, ¿verdad? Pienso que deberías intentar acercarte a ella.**

**-Goku y Vegeta, silencio por favor-** dijo el profesor.

* * *

><p>El timbre del colegió sonó, anunciando el fin de las clases.<p>

**-Oye Bulma, ¿vamos a comer al McDonald's?**

**-¡Claro!**

Chichí y Bulma se marcharon del instituto para comer fuera.

-**¿Vais a querer algo?-** preguntó el camarero.

-**Para mí una hamburguesa y un refresco-** dijo Chichí.

-**¿Y para ti?**

**-Mmm… yo solo quiero un batido de fresa- **cuando Bulma pidió, el camarero se alejó.

-**¡Bulma! Debes comer algo.**

**-Ya lo sé, pero no tengo hambre ahora.**

**-¿Tú cuándo tienes hambre, eh Bulma?**

Goku vio que Bulma y Chichí fueron a comer al McDonald's y consiguió llevar a Vegeta para comer allí también.

-**Grr… Kakarotto, me has traído aquí por Bulma, ¿no es cierto?-** preguntó al ver que ella también estaba allí.

-**Oh Vegeta, ¡no te quejes! No va a ser tan malo.**

Pasaron cerca de Bulma y Chichí, que ya estaban sentadas.

-**¡Hola chicos!-**Saludó la peliazul.

-**Ei Bulma-**dijo Vegeta intentando ocultar una sonrisa. Chichí estaba enamorada de Goku, pero no se conocían, así que apenas le sonrió. Se sentaron un poco detrás de ellas y Vegeta no paraba de mirar a Bulma. La pelinegra miraba a Goku a veces disimuladamente, y siempre veía como Vegeta miraba a su amiga.

-**Bulma, Vegeta no deja de mirarte.**

**-¿Qué? ¿Vegeta? Deja de decir tonterías.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Bueno pues hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. Siento haber tardado tanto, pero no pude traducirlo antes v.v

intentaré tardar menos con el siguiente ^^

**Darky Bulma: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado el concepto y demás, la verdad es que a mi lo de los problemas también me llamó la atención y los dibujos están muy bien, en el que salen los cuatro personajes me encanta Vegeta está super asdfkasdfkasdfkasdfk *_* jajjaja. En fin, si quieres que le diga alguna cosa a MayaBrifs dímelo ;)

**sweetgilda: **Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo a ti también, y te digo lo mismo que a Darky Bulma, si tienes cualquier mensaje para MayaBriefs, se lo puedo decir de tu parte.

¡Besos a las dos y a todos los que hayáis leído este segundo capítulo!

PD: Dejad review a ser posible e_e


End file.
